Lighting devices having a candle like appearance are of interest for various lighting purposes, including applications such as electric candle lamps. For such purposes, lighting devices capable of emitting light both sideways and upwards, as well as having an aesthetical appearance, are of particular interest.
In one example, a candle bulb having a glass envelope shaped to resemble a candle flame is provided. In another example, a remote phosphor element is arranged above a light emitting diode (LED) and is shaped so as to look like a flame.
In CN 102261568, a lighting device is disclosed in which an elongated optical element is employed to simulate a candle light. The optical element is arranged to receive and guide light emitted from a top emitting LED. The guided light is reflected within an enclosure defined by a surrounding envelope. The envelope is arranged so as to provide an elongated distribution of light which resembles a candle light that appears to be located within the enclosure.
US2012/0169235A1 discloses a light assembly including a light source circuit board and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on the light source circuit board. A plurality of light pipes axially extends from and adjacent to each light emitting diode. Each light pipe has a respective first end adjacent to the plurality of light emitting diodes and a second end opposite to the light emitting diodes. The plurality of light pipes communicates light from the light emitting diodes therethrough and defines a cavity therebetween.
Although such lighting devices may have a visual appearance and provide illumination suitable for e.g. candle lamps, there is still a need for new lighting devices being more compact.